


Remembering

by Darkraider



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Attempted Murder, Backstory, Battle, Dark Magic, Kid Fic, Other, Revelations, Violence, Who is Benny's mother?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: I can't remember if we ever found out about Benny's mother...





	Remembering

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Benny?" The elderly witch stopped pouring ingredients into to a potion to turn to her grandson. 

The young warlock fidgeted before taking a breath. "Who was my mom?" His Grandma sighed before waving him over. "Why can't I remember her?"

"Benny, a long time ago, I placed a spell on you. It blocked your memories. Are you sure you want me to remove it?" She knew her grandson was old enough to handle it but it was still a large burden. 

"Yes! I want to know about my mom!" Benny was both excited and scared. He mentally berated himself for the last one. 'The Benster doesn't get scared!'

"Very well. Come here." When he did, she placed both hands on his head and began chanting in Latin. "Soon..." Suddenly everything went dark. 

A clear voice was heard. Benny somehow knew it was a dream but couldn't help but wonder why he was so small...

"Veniat ad me recta, sicut seniorem vires sibi demere ex MARIA est omne tempus. Incantamenta carminum memoria memoriae accipio conflans proiecit in auras. Ad quos eieci te filia est non magicae orbem terrarum." A single tear could be seen on the younger woman's face. "Ego utor mea ad magica sanguine tuo ex puerum. Ego resuscitabo eum in via lucis et tenebrarum. Egrediebatur autem, quas eieci te de domo mea, et vita mea!"

The woman screamed out a single word. "Nemo!" She began to change into something, darkness swirling around her. "Ipse est puer!" Howling winds could be heard and in a few moments stood a tall creature shrouded in black. "Tu non a me ei!" The thing rose into the air and let loose a chilling scream before slamming down on the woman. However, before it hit her, the older woman put up a shield. Then everything went black. 

"Who was that? Why did she turn into- into that?" 

"Benny... That was your mother. She used very dark magic and it corrupted her." Grandma Weir took in her grandson's shocked face abd led him to the couch.

"My- my mom went evil? She turned into- into that?" Benny's face was pale and he staggered back. "Why can't I remember her?"

"I took your memories, Benny. She had placed a spell on you to keep you tied to her lifeforce. If you remembered, she would have gotten more powerful." Grandma sighed and sat down. "Oh I wish that was the end..."

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATION 
> 
> "I invoke my right as an elder to strip Mary of her powers for all time. I take all memories of spells cast and spells remembered and cast them into the wind. I banish you, daughter, to the world without magic." A single tear could be seen on the younger woman's face. "I use my magic to take your child from your blood. I shall raise him in the ways of the light and not the dark. Now forth, I banish you from my home and my life!"
> 
> "No!"
> 
> "He is mine!"
> 
> "You will not take him from me!"


End file.
